a twilight yaoi story
by yaoimaniac000
Summary: Okay so here is an old story that i added alot to like i mean alot  the paring is edwardxjacob jacob being on the bottom yeah i hate summarys so just read disclaimer is inside
1. Chapter 1

MY twilight fan-fiction story

This story has alot of violence,rape,argueing,and bondage the stares of this fan fic are edward and jacob so here is my disclaimer i dont own edwardxjacob and i rlly wish i did all the things i would make them do lol

"what the hell r u doing leech" yelled jacob just after walking through the door to the room, he had just entered the room when a glass cup shattered buy his head "damn I missed" said Edward with a grin on his pale face. with those actions there was an arguement that lasted 30 minutes "god would u to stop argueing u guys sound like a married couple" bella said of course jacob had to committe on it "tch who would want to marry this blood sucking leech" sad jacob as he sat on the closest peice of funiture which was a nice red couch that stood out in the white room "i feel the same about u who wants to marry some stupid mangie dog" edward said as he wrapped his arms around bellas slim waist.

Seeing this jacob glarred at edward "how dare he touch bella that blood sucking leech " he thought inwardly to himself "what r u jealouse u mangy dog." "Damn u fucking leech stay out my mind" jacob yelled at edward rasing himself off the couch a slight blush passing over his face, "is that what u were doing just now edward" asked bella as she turned her head to look at his face "yes" said edward with a flat tone "u stupid blood suc..." "jacob calm down already honestly no reason to get ur undwear in a bunch" "what ur invading my space and... and... gurrhh leech" said jacob as he went into the kitchen to get food.

Jacob didnt rlly care if bella or edward followed him into the kitchen but they did looking through the fridge he found a few bottles of chilled blood or what appeared to be blood he didnt care and that was mostly it "gurrr what the hell u guys have no food here" "srry since were vampires we dont eat much food" said bella with a look of guilt on her pale face, "no its okay bells its not ur fault that u have to live like this" said jacob as he had an apologetic look on his face. "Why are you making it sound like she was forced to be a vampire" edward added in with a monotone voice "well with the explination she gave me it sounded like she was forced" "honestly I had been wondering if you had the brain of a wolf but with this little conversation my wondering has ended" when edward said this jacob became even more angry, noticing this bella had intervened before there was a bloody war going on in the kitchen " i'm sorry jacob i should have made it more clear I wasnt forced it was my choice to become a vam" bella was cut off when jacob let out deep throaty growl"whats wrong jacob""it's bad enough that i get called an idiot but that leech" jacob is pointing to edward who is having that stupid smirk on his pale face" but you bells come on I thought u you were my friend,""wha jacob i'm not" but jacob wasnt listening and stormed off out the kitchen not noticng tears building up in bellas eyes. "Now now there is no need to cry over a stupid wolf like him bella" edward exclaimed in a caring voice to calm bella down.

About three days later bella hasnt talked to jacob and vice versa.

"Gahhhhhh dammit i shouldnt have snapped at bella like that" jacob thought inwirdly to him self as he layed in his room sudenly his cell phone began to ring "hello" "hi jacob" "Bells i'm so sorry i souldnt have yelled at you" "its alright " "no its not let me come over and give you a proper apology" "ok" said bella over the phone" "great im on my way," with that jacob hung up and was out the door in a flash. About 20 minutes later he came barging into the Cullens home only to meet edward in the living room with bella sitting on that red couch "have u ever heard of knocking u mangy dog" completly ignoring edward jacob approached bella and gave her a heart fult apology "thanks jacob I conpletly accept ur apology" a bright smile spread across jacob "ha look at that" "what are talking about now leech" "ur just like a dog I can see ur tag waving and ur tong hanging out uhh i think there is some drool on ur chin" "why u" bella instantly stood in between the two men "come on edward leave jacob alone if you keep insulting him then there would be no point in asking him" "asking me what" thought jacob then suddenly jacobs kanine sense began to tingle, "jacob we were wondering" "ahm" interupted edward "ok well I was wondering if you mind staying here and watching the house""why whats going on""well I'll be gone fur about four mounths and thinking of the house being empty it would be a giant target fur breakins" "sure bells I'll house sit fur u no prob." And with edward had to chime in "hey dog i can see u tail wagging again" a death glare from bella told edward to behave"hey bells when are you leaving" "tomorrow" a schockd look dispalyed on jacob tan face "sorry its on short notice"''no problem well i better get home and start packing my stuff and dont worry i'll take good care of the place'' exclaimed jacob as he walked to and out the door not knowing what he was in for .

After packing what he would need he went to bed with now troubles, The next mourning he arrived while bella had just starting her car "hey bells glad i didnt miss u well just seeing u off" "thanks jacob" she said as she started and watched jacob wave to here throught the review mirror, thinking to herself "I wonder did he notice edward was going to be staying oh well im sure nothing to bad will happen after all edward promised me that he would behave."

After droping off his luagage on the red couch in the white living room he walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge completly noticing how stupid that was but he wasnted treated to blood of course that was there but also there was sandwich meat fresh bread milk and other things jacob was astonished and wonderd what was in the cabinets and was greated to his favorite ceral lucky charms and coco puffs and also alot of junk food and especially his favorite thing a giant tube of red licorise "good bells u rlly got me " he said to himself after rummaging around fur about ten minutes he decided to grab a bowl of coco puffs since he skipped breakfast so he could get here on time to catch bella before she left.

Jacob had just put a giant spoon full of coco puffs in his mouth when a sleepy headed edward came in "i was wondering why it smelled " "mhmmmmm guahfaafaaf" jacob had tried to say something but his mouth was full of ceral and began to choke "haha honestly u never seem to suprise me with your stupidty" "shut up" jacob finally let out after chugging a glass of water that edward had handed to him"what are u doing here anyway i thought u were with bella" edward gave jacob a look that rlly pissed jacob off "what is that look for" "did u not hear bella whe she said she was leaving" "i did hear here i just thought that u were going with her" said jacob as he realized he had complty missed that tid bit of info. "honstly mut u r an idiot its to late to worry over ur stupidity" edward exclaimed as he pinched the brig of his felt what would be a big migrane so he quickly grabed the glass of blood and went back to his room,jacob was left with his bowl of coco puffs and the empty kitchen.

After finnishing his breakfast jacob wandered around the house and finally got bored and headed back to the living room to watch some tv the only good thing that was on was his new favorite cartoon chowder and lucku there was a marathon.

About 3 hrs later edward came down to see a sleeping jacob on the floor curled up"honestly he is such like a dog" edward said to him self as he walked down the stairs wondering how to wake the sleeping dog he finally came to a dicission a swift kick to the mid section should do so with no further a does the dicission became an action after the swift kick and a bit more force then necassary jacob let out a yelp of pain as his eyes shot open the wind being knocked out him glaring at edward who had his stupid smirk on his face he spat out "wha..what the fuck" "oh im srry i guess i put a little to much umph in that kick well glad ur awake now im going out" "what" said jacob after being able to breath normaly again"did u not hear me im going out" said edward after grabing jacob by his long silky black hair with a grunt of discomfurt jacob looked up " no i understand that but u had to fucking kick me like that just so i could wake up" "exactly glade ur using that dog brain of urs" edward said has he let go of jacob and stood glaring down at him " ill be gone fur awhile so behave also dont go near my room or else" "tch or else what" jacob spat out as he stood and once he was up was bitch slapped by edward the force of the slap nocking him to the floor againg" or else u get alot more than that slap and with alot more force behind it" he said as he left. Jacob stayed on the floor for about 15 minutes then suddenly the phone began to ring "gurrrr fuck" jacob let out as he pushed himself up and walked up to the phone while cradling the side of his face that came into contact with edwards hand in that painfull as fuck slap " tch that wasnt alot of force my ass " he let out before answering the phone"hello" "oh jacob how r u" "hey bells whats wrong" "uhhh just wanted to check in on u and edward" "yeah thanks bells fur the heads up that he was going to be here" said jacob "srry jacob is everything ok is edward there right now" "nope he went out" "did he say where he was going "yeah between my painfull wake up call and that wonderfall slap to the face he must of said where he was going but i must of been to busy on the floor and my ears ringing to listen" of course jacob didnt say this just secreatly thought about it "hello jacob are u still listening" "yeah bells just thinking but srry nothing is coming to mind"'okay well then" there was a brief pause and some talking in the backround"srry jacob but i gotta go""okay bells" jacob said and hung up the phone.

After making an ice pack to numb the pain of the slapp he sat on the couch looking at the chanidlier haning from the white ceiling "tch whats so grat that he had to threaten my for in that stupid room" and suddenly all of these possiblities popped into his kanine head, to distract himself he watched some more episoded of chowder (about 12 minutes later) "gaaaaaaaahhhhhh curse my short atensionspane" jacob shouted out and got of the red couch and took the stairs by two" ill just take a wuick peek in and out i wont touch anythingjust look that should be fine'' said jacob assured himself and with a deep confident breath he opend the door and steped grouped the wall looking for the light switch and once he found it he flipped it on,with a quick look around he scaned a with a laptop on it a flat screen mounted on the wall and a big canopy bed and a few doors he found out the doors led to a walk in closet and a privat bathtoom after rummaging around the bathroom to only find some hair products,tooth brush, and other things that werent so impotant jacob left the bathroom and checked out the room, the closet had edwards usuall attire and after rummaging around he left and began to go through the desk and dresser drawer "god there isnt anything interesting in this room honestly what was he worried over" then suddenly the laptop on the desk became very suspiciose to him so following his instincts jacob booted up the computer"crap theres a password hmmmm i wonder what it is" after spending 5 minutes he through his hands up in to the air and ruffled his hair "gahhhhh honestly what is the stupid password hmmmmm aha how about Bella" after typing bella in the screen said password accepted "tch that guys is so stupid" jacob thought to himself and began rummaging around in the computer not noticing the danger and big trouble he would be in.

Edwars p.0.v

"Honsetly I hope that stupid dog isnt doing anything stupid but of course knowing him he is" thought edward as he walked into the house after doing many errand around town. After walking in he didnt hear any stupid laughter or rummaging sounds in the kitchen walking in to the living room the tv was on to the childrens cartoon network and the dogs stupid and pointless cartoon was on what was it called again oh right Chowder how stupid can a dog be leaving the tv on, after turning the tv off edward began to wonder where that mangy mutt was at "he probably was out running around the woods" edward said to him self as he walked up stairs.

Back to jacob p.0.v

I hadnt noticed that edward had came home when i heard the door open and had turned around just in time to see edward walk in "crap" thought jacob as he edward looked at him "honeslty arent dogs supposed to obey orders" "they are but im not a dog im a wolf " a death glare was shout at me and anything else i was about to say completly was forgotten, "what are u doing in here didnt I give u nice little warning earlier" edward pointed to me to indicate the slap that was given to me before his dipature."uhhhh there is a reasonabe explination of why im here in ur room" of course there wasnt but jacob wanted to make a distraction"oh really please inlighten me on that reason" "uhh ummm laundry" blurted out jacob as he spotted what looked like a hamper for dirty clothes buy the closet door, "laundry huh"said edward in a questioning tone"yup said jacob as he reached behind himself and held down the power button on the computer there was a brief pause of silence when jacob said"yup laundry since i'm here taking care of the house and since ur here id might as well take care of you" jacob said as he swiftly moved toward the clothes hamper and grabing the handles headed towards the door but was blocked by edwards body" do u honsetly think i can believe that half assed reason how stupid do u think i am dog""wha.. what do u mean its the truth" jacob could feel his kanine senses tingling but ignored them "come now i can smell the lie and fear rolling off of u and it reeks" excliamed adward as he grabed jacob buy the wrist and squezzed tight making jacob winch in pain making him let go of the hamper and the clothes tumble out "tch ur right about the lieing part but get this right u blood sucking leech im not afraid of you or any other vampire" after jacob said that a weird smirk different from the one that graced edwards pale lips this look made jacob frightened,"ha u maybe saying that now but when im done with u will be daying things." And with that jacob was thrown onto the giant canopy bed well was thrown at the wall then he fell and landed on the bed the air being knocked from his lungs the second time that day "ughh" was let out before he quickly gathered his bearings and beganto attack" ohhh good a struggle i thought ud give up easily" "ha whos the idiot know no way in hell would i go down with a fight" and thus the fight began.

About 20 minutes later edward was standing over a now bleeding and hurt jacob but dont get me wrong edward wasnt 100% scratch free he had some cutes healing and a few of his ribbs were healing but to bad fur his clothes his shirt was ripped beyond repair"damn this was the shirt bella had given me u stupid mut" edward punted jacob in his healing ribs which now had broken again the room was a mess the chair to the desk was broken so was a small table in the corner by the bathroom door "tch u fucker dont thing u can do much damage to me ill just heal""ur right but im older and far stronger than u also my wounds heal faster than you" realizing this jacob started to panic. Edward grabed jacob by his raven black hair and through him on the bed canopy jacob tried to raise himself up but with one arm broken he couldnt do much suddenly his was grabed buy his hair once again edward whispered into his ear with a husky voice "i wonder how you sound when in complete and utter pain" a shivver went down jacobs spin as he was force on his back edward glaring down at him with that different smirk on his face and just realizing why it was differnt this smirk was one of pure lust while the normale on was of confidence and cockyness, jacob began to panic and with his good was about to strike edward when it was grabbed out the air and pinned above his head "let go of me edward im srry i wont enter ur room a gain i promise" "tch whats so great about a manggy muts promise if he is going to break it""im not a mut im a wolf and i wont i swear plse" jacob felt tears well up in his eyes noticing the tears in jacob eyes edward was filled with a stong urge to make him shead those tears and make him beg and edward knew just how to do it.

Roughly edward ripped of the remains of his and jacob shirt and began to work on jacobs pants, scarred shitless jacob began to struggle and kicked edward in the face not liking this edward grabbed one of jacob ankles and applied pressher until there was a snap and waiting the hear the scream of pain the was to follow that action but no such scream was heard looking up at jacob edward pouted"awww what no scream of pain come now give me something" edward said as he grabbed jacob by the waist and flipping him over onto his stomach "no way u bastard something like that wont make me scream" "oh rlly if that wont then i have to revert to plan B." Edward grabed the top of jacob tan cargo pants and with fource ripped them off making deep cuts on his hips smiling as the red liqued driped down jacobs legs "stop" said jacob faintly"what was that" edward said as he turned jacob over on to his back"plse stop"'why im having to much fun" said edward as he was mere inches away from jacob face, jacob tried to give a reason but was cut of when edward roughly kissed him. The kiss was forced and jacob turned his head to escape but was grabbed by the jaw by edward who held him into a tight grip, after about two minutes the death grip on jacobs jaw was loosened and edward slowly backed away so the mut could get some air as a vampire he didnt breath but he wanted to have more fun with jacob and him feinting from lack of oxygen wasnt going to do. Edward leaned back in and began the kiss wanting access into jacobs mouth he pressed his tongue tring to forcefully enter "mut open ur mouth" breathed edward huskilly jacob shoulk his head this angered edward"fine" and edward tried again but when he was denied access again he bit down hard on jacobs bottom lip"ahhh" jacob screamed and with this opening edward forced his tongue into mouth the tast and smell of blood overwelmed jacob senses there was a small battle of tongues and edward had one knowing this edward smirked, hating how edward was invading his mouth jacob did the only thing he could do and that was bit down on edwards tongue a quick yell from edward and a "ha" from jacob made edward made quickly he raised his hand and fur the second time that day jacob was bitched slap"guhhhh" "how did u like that mutt" jacob didnt respond edward flipped jacob onto his stomach and breathed into his exposed ear"i tried to be gentle with u" "ha u call that gentle" there was no reply from edward just the sound of unbuckling and the rustling of clothes suddenly jacob was forced on to his knees and hands his injured arm not fully healed he fealt something pressed against his ass"what is he doing" though jacob then sudennly he began to get scarred no movement from edward and that hard thing was still pressed against his ass. Slowly he turned his head to look behind him was terrifying there behind him was a naked edward and the hard thing pressed up against his ass was edwards cock jacob just stared at it when there was a husky laugh from edward looking up "do u like what u see there mutt" jacob didnt say anything just turned his head to the pillows in front of him, he felt edward grab his cheeks and spread them suddenly he began to sqwirm "hold still" and jacob did just that which caught edward buy suprise and with no further ado he thrusted completly inside of jacob "" jacob screamed as he felt edward enter him" god thats just a buetifull scream let me hear more" said edward as he began to slowly thrust in to jacob, "good ur so tight does it hurt u should of behaved ur self earlier I would of prepared u" said edward dryly as his thrust quickened the only sound coming was scream and sobs.

Edwards thrusting were relentless he would pull out of jacob till the tip was there and then quickly slam back in all the way to the base making jacob cry even more after awhile edward wanted to se the look on jacob so he grabbed one anckle and raised his leg up doing some fancy monuvering he got jacob on his back and laughed when he saw his face,Jacob had tears flowing down his face his chest raising and falling and when he looked down he laughed even more this made jacob stop his crying and ask "wh..wha..whats so funny" edward looked into jacobs red tear stained eyes and smirked"whats so funny is this" and edward quickly grabed jacobs erection making jacob cry out in shock"u must rlly what im doing to you""no... no..." jacob began shacking his head and crying again edward began his thrusting into jacob once again .After about 25 minutes of this torture jacob felt his end reaching closer edward notcied this because jacob hot tight insides began to clapm around him grabbing the base of jacobs cock he said"not yet" edward husklilly let out a whine escaped jacob "why plse" "plse what mutt" edward said as he rammed past the ring of tight muscles and feeling blood cover his cock"i want u to beg me to let u cum""no" "hah lets see how long u can last." After about anotehr 25 minutes edward was reaching his limits "plse" whispered jacob if it werent for edwards vampire hearing he would have missed it"what I couldnt hear you say it louder" "plse"jacob said a bit louder"no srry cant hear you" beign enoyed and tired jacob blureted out"fuck plse edward let me cum" tears starting to flow down his face"haha call me master and ill let u cum" what no way i wo" jacob was cut of when edwards grip tightned"ahhhh fuck plse master let me cum plse im begging u master""good boy" said edward letting go of jacobs trembling cock and raised him up so he was sitting on his lap the new position, increased thrusting and the friction of between edward and jacobs cock both supernaturals being couldnt handle it with jacob grabing onto edwars shoulder he threw his head back"ahhhh ugghhhhh ahhhhh" he came squirting his jizz all on him self tears streaming non stop down his face a few un rythmed thrust from edward he released his sperm inside of jacob after emptying himself edward letting go of jacob as he fell back on to the bed crying pulling out of jacob feeling the limp organ exit him jacob curled up into a ball and continued to sob untill he fell inconsciouse in the mess of bed sheets staind with his blood and edwards cum pouring out of his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

MY twilight fan-fiction story ch 2

Ok so the first chapter is over and here is a recap bella is going away for four months and she ask jacob to watch the house jacob being a pleasure says yes. After not listenint to edwards warning he was raped so this is the next mourning/day.

Jacob woke with sharp pain going through his body his mind foggy and ass aching "uhhhh what happened'' ''about time u woke up '' jacob quickly raised his head to the bathroom door to see edward exciting it, it looked like he had just got out of the shower his hair was wet and a towl was around his shoulder"i thought ud never wake up did u sleep well" jacob didnt asnwer just averted his eyes to the dark brown carpet, slowly edward began to walk up to jacob when he stood right infront of him "hey look at me " no movment from jacobs"hey" roughly edward grab the silky raven black hair of jacob pulling his head back so there eyes meet "didn't you hear me look at me" edward said in a flat monotone voice slowly jacobs black eyes stared into edwards golden brown ones "ha good dog" edwards said and pushed jacob onto his back and began to climb on top of him looking down at jacob that cocky smirk was plastered on his face slowly edward bent down and planted a rough kiss on jacobs lips.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes because edwards cell phone began to ring edward broke the kiss"damn who could be calling at this time " he removed himself and quickly answered the phone" ahhhh bella how are u" a shocked look covered jacobs face"here let me put u on speaker phone my hands are busy" "what" thought jacob this was a complete lie suddenly bellas voice come out the phones speakers "oh srry edward just wanted to talk to u today since my schedule is packed tight so i might not have a chance to talk to u" quitly jacob listened to the conversation his gaze on the dirty sheets of the bed he looked up when his name was mentioned"how about jacob is he ok""yes bella he is doing fine" said edward as he locked eyes with jacob "ha im fine yeah right what about being abused and raped is fine" thought jacob to himself" well thats good so edward are u behaving urself ""yes i promised u that i would and i am'' ''ok then well i have to go buy edward i love u""yes i love u to have a good day." Jacob watched as edward hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand "lier" jacob whispered to himself "what am i lieing about ""everything""hmm what would everything be plse enlighten me" "everything u said like im doing fine and ure behaving ureself and that u love bella its all a lie."jacob yelled know on his knees and tears running down his check hair messy "come now mutt how did any of that a lie u ar fine arent you''''no im not after...after...u""after i what" he said as he grabed jacobs wrist"after u beat me abused me and"" if im not mistaken u beat me as well did u for get that chair and table are broken do to ur inkling""but that was different we were in a fight but what u did after that was ... was...""stupid dog what did i do to u" jacobed looked up at edward that stupid smirk still on his face "you bastard u raped me"" hmmmmm could that be rlly called rape""of course it is u forced urself on me and...and.""and u liked it didnt u ""wha...what no i didnt like it i hated it""oh rlly if u didnt like it why did u beg me to make u cum hmmmm"" u bastard u forced me" yelled jacob his hair compltly messed up from trashing around in edwards death grip""oh rlly as i recale u even called me master and u begged me to make u cum you even wrapped ur arms around me while u begged" jacob was crying hystericaly"stop it shut up""what is the truth to much fur your stupid dog brain to handle""it didnt happen like that i didnt like it i begged and called u master because u wouldnt have stopped if i didnt'' a wide smile decended on edwards voice"ur absoultly right i woulndt" he threw jacob down off the bed and on the floor, jacob layed on the floor sobbing until there were no more tears.

After jacob cried for a good 12 minutes edward stood of the bed "get up""why""because ur starting to reek go take a shower " jacob didnt move edward grabed him by the hair and forced him towards the bathroom after dragging jacob into the bathroom he let him fall to the floor and turned the water on to scalding hot "get in mutt"'..." anoyed edward grabed jacob by the wrist and shoved him into the hot water"wash urself compeltly" and with that said edward left the bathroom"

About 20 minutes later jacob left the bathroom his hair drippping wet and matted to his body looking around he didnt find a towl or clothes just tattered remains of what he and edward were wearing yesterday looking around his eyes finally set on the bed and memories began to haunt him. Walking down stairs to the living room he found his duffel bag still on the red couch looking around for edward that sick prick he quickly ran toward the bag once reaching the bag he began to ruffel through it "come on come on where is it""looking for these" said edward who was coming from the kitchen holding most of jacobs underwear and pants "u bastard give those back" he growled out"come make me mutt" and so jacob charged towards him arms outstreched only to have on grabed and his arm twisted behind his back "guuhhhhhh" let go" the grip tightented"beg me"'no way""aww why are u putting up this front u begged last night""shut up" and after applying pressure edward offared jacob one mor chance to beg but he didnt "very well" "**snap**_""ahhhhhh" screamed jacob as he fell to the floor cradeling his now broken arm he glared up at edward "why are you dioing this to me didnt u promise bella youd be good or did u lie""ha i am being good i could of completly riped of your arm"a look a fear crossed jacobs face edward returned to his room. Sitting there on the floor and the water on his boding slowly chiling him "gurrrr fuck" growled jacob as he went back to edwards room._

_Heading to the room that was so interesting the day before to find empty he wondered where was edward so jacob continued to walk around the house naked when he stopped in front of Alices room to find jacob going through the dresser drawers"what r u doing going through ur sister draws u sick freak"edward looked up fur a moment then continueing rummaging"she isnt rlly my sister""yeah but u guys are like family isnt it weird""just because we act like one dousnt mean we are one" said edward and quickly turned to face jacob. "what are u smiling like that for leech""to things u will be wearing"jacob was about to ask what when he looked at edwards hands when hand held a black choker with a silver loop and the other hand held this pink girly underwear"haha u have some sick tastes""oh this arent for me there for u" jacobs mouth was left open in mid laughter"what no way in hell am i wearing that""oh yes ur are" said edward as he charged at jacob completly afraid jacob did the only thing he could do was run he didnt get far because his bum was hurting and his legs werent strong enough to run so he fell flat on his face looking over his shoulder edward smirked and jacob was about to get up when his hair was grabbed and he was dragged back into edwards room and thrown on the bed with the dirty sheets still on"hold still" of course jacob didnt and was punche the force making him black out. When he woke up his head was spinning he looked around the room and when he went to scatch his neck he felt something rememberimng the prior events he looke d down to see those girly pantys on silently cursing to himself he stood and headed to the door only to bump into edward "where are u going to get some clothes""but u have clothes""i mean my clothes not what ever u force me wear""oh those raty boyu clothes there gone now""tch what u bastard"jacob sucker punched edward it didnt seem to fase him at all_

_"honsetly ur such a bad dog I guess ill have to teach u a lesson" sudenly jacobs kanine senses tingled and began to back away from edward but tripped as he fell over the blanket on the floor"guuhhh" edward took that chance and pounced on jacob forfully holding edward down edward planted on of his rough kisses on jacobs lips, jacobs body tensed "__**dont resist, dont resist**__" jacob told himself but it didnt work and he kneed edward in the groin" haha" take that he said"wrong move there mutt" and jacob was grabed tossed onto the bed"god this bed how i hate u so" jacob said to himself he looked up at edward to see him began to take off his shirt, jacob tried to run but was flung on the soft bed. Edward trapped jacob below him and with his shirt tied up jacobs arms to the head bored of the bed"__**god im so over this stupid bed"**__ he was torn from his thoughts when he felt something rub against his leg nd he knew exactly what it was"_

_Edwards p.o.v. _

_I had the stupid mutt tied to the head bored of my bed and began rubbing my cloth erection against his left thigh I smirked when he let out a gasp of pleasure as my leg rubbed against his dick noticing the tint in the pink pantys "what did u like that" "tch no way" i smirked at his denial i liked that strength of rebelion and couldnt wait to break that strong spirit of his._

_Jacobs P.o.v_

_Gurr for about twenty minutes all the stupid leech do was rub against me and i started to kinda ingore it and my thoughts wandered that was until i felt something wet on my chest i looked down to see edward sucking on my nipples my breath hitched in my throat"oh did u like that""like is said before no""oh rlly then i guess u wont like this" and i felt his hand glide down my body till he reached my erection and began to fondle it. Jacob tried his best to keep himself from mouning but with edward grouping him and susking his nipples he couldnt take it but then it all stoped he whined at the lost"oh what u rlly liked that didnt u" jacob shook his head to afraid that if he spoke he would let out a moan" i c i guess ill stop fur now" a look of shock passed over jacobs heated and flustered face watched as edward left the room he cursed to himself._


End file.
